3 AM
by BubbleSnake
Summary: (BTS) Ceci est une TRADUCTION d'une fic en anglais de BANGTANTHOUGHTS. Yoongi. Etoiles. Toi. Parfait. *Imagine Yoongi*


Et voilà un autre one-shot ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Personnellement, je ne suis pas fan des 'imagine' mais c'était sympa à traduire. Vous pouvez aussi lire cette traduction sur les sites AO3 et fanfic-fr... On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **3:10 AM**

La sonnerie de ton téléphone te réveilla de ton profond sommeil. Tu laissas silencieusement échapper un juron étouffé alors que tu tâtonnais pour retrouver l'objet. Tu regardas sur l'écran le nom de celui qui osait te déranger. « Yoongi, qu'est-ce que… »

« Bébé, je sais, je suis désolé, mais est-ce que tu peux sortir ? » Tu jetas un œil par la fenêtre et là, tu vis ton petit-ami à l'extérieur de ton appartement, il avait l'air… fatigué. _Ah, il a encore fait des heures supplémentaires au studio,_ pensas-tu alors qu'il te faisait signe de la main et que tu lui répondais de la même manière. « D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive. » Tu raccrochas. Attrapant ta veste et tes clés, tu descendis rapidement, sans te préoccuper du fait que tu étais en pyjama.

Quand tu te retrouvas dehors, tu fixas l'homme devant toi. Il savait que tu détestais être réveillée tôt, surtout aussi tôt que ça il le savait parce qu'il détestait ça aussi.

« Je veux de montrer quelque chose. » Il saisit ta main et commença à t'entraîner avec lui. Tu soupiras. « Il vaudrait mieux que ça en vaille la peine. »

 **3:16 AM**

« On est arrivés ? » Il aurait pu jurer que c'était au moins la dixième fois que tu demandais. Il ne répondit pas et continua de te tirer. En soupirant, tu regardais les endroits devant lesquels vous passiez. Tu n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il t'emmenait. Tu n'étais pas vraiment du genre à sortir souvent pour n'importe quoi. Tu préférais rester chez toi, pour regarder des films ou dormir, comme lui.

 **3:27 AM**

« On est arrivés. » Tu regardas le lieu où il t'avait emmenée. « Un parc ? » Tu lui lanças un regard perplexe. Il sourit en allant s'installer sur un banc. « Viens là. » Tu traînas des pieds jusqu'à lui pour t'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Maintenant, regardes-en haut. » Tu le fixas, les yeux écarquillés. « Quoi ? » Il rit. « J'ai dit… » Il souleva ton menton afin que tes yeux soient dirigés vers le ciel. « Regardes-en haut. » Et, seigneur, tu étais émerveillée. Dire que c'était joli aurait été un euphémisme. Ça avait l'air pratiquement magique. Tu ne pouvais pas détacher tes yeux de ce ciel nocturne étoilé. « Woah, c'est… »

« Magnifique. » Ajouta-t-il en te contemplant, alors que tu étais occupée à regarder les étoiles. Tu ne le remarquas pas.

 **3:34 AM**

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça mais… » Tu te pelotonnas plus près de lui, posant ta tête sur son épaule. « Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ? » Il te tint la main. « C'est pour m'excuser. » Tu te redressas. « Pour t'excuser ? » Tu le dévisageas. « Oui, parce que je suis toujours occupé. On ne peut pas se voir souvent. » Tu te sentais un peu mièvre. _Donc il l'a remarqué aussi_. « Non, je comprends. » Tu souriais. Il t'embrassa le front et une fois de plus tu posas ta tête sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé. »

 **3:40 AM**

« Je pense qu'on devrait y aller maintenant. » Dit-il en se relevant. Après un sourire, tu te mis debout à ton tour. Il entrelaça vos mains et pris le chemin pour te ramener à ton appartement. Aucun de vous ne dit un mot durant tout le temps que dura le trajet. Mais c'était bon.

 **3:57 AM**

Vous étiez devant ton appartement. « Merci Yoongi. » Tu serras sa main dans la tienne avant de la lâcher. Tu te retournas, prête à rentrer, mais il te tira et, soudainement, tu étais face à lui. « C'est tout ce que tu vas me donner ? Un simple 'Merci' ? » Murmura-t-il en te tenant plus près, si près que vos nez se touchaient. Il réduit l'espace entre vous en t'entraînant dans un baiser. C'était à la fois doux et passionné.

A quand remontait la dernière fois où tu avais sentit ses lèvres sur les tiennes ? _Mon dieu, ça m'a manqué. Comme tu me manques Yoongi._

Finalement, après ce qui vous avait semblé être une éternité, vous vous étiez séparés. Tu vouais qu'il reste avec toi mais tu étais bien trop embarrassée pour lui demander s'il pouvait. D'une certaine façon, il sembla le sentir. Ou peut-être qu'il voulait rester aussi. « Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? » « Oui ! » Répondis-tu un peu vite. Il eut un petit rire.

 **3:59 AM**

Une fois à l'intérieur, tu pris directement le chemin de ton lit et il te suivit. Tu t'allongeas, commençant à te sentir fatiguée. Il se coucha à tes côtés et t'enlaça, son torse contre ton dos.

« Alors, ça en valait la peine ? » Il jouait avec tes cheveux, passant ses mains entre les mèches. Ensuite, il embrassa le côté de ton visage.

« Oui. Vraiment. »

* * *

C'est fini ! C'était à votre goût ? Bref, dites-moi ce qui vous a gêné, que je le corrige, dites-moi que je suis merveilleuse aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir. Sinon, les anglophones peuvent aller commenter la fic originale, les autres, je peux faire passer des messages pour vous et tout le monde peut me proposer d'autres textes à traduire !


End file.
